


Pining and Pinning

by BootyTheSushi



Category: Shrek (Movies), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Feminist, LMAO, M/M, OC, Rape, Recreational Drug Use, Shrek is a hero, Smoking, Triggered, Triggered!Yurio, WFT, Weed, Yurio is pretty, bad, crack ship, cringey, high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootyTheSushi/pseuds/BootyTheSushi
Summary: After Yuri's world was demolished, he somehow found hope in the rubble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, this fic probably wouldn't serve as a good first impression but whatever.

Once upon a time (lol) there lived a smol boi named Yuri, but he's super angry since his two dads call him Yurio even though his name is Yuri.

But then one day one of his dad's, Victor, was running around screaming "YURIO!" For no reason.

"I'M NOT YURIO, I'M YURI!!" Yuri screamed but Victor would not listen.

"YURIO YURIO YURIO YURIO!!!!!!!!!" Victor screamed once again.

"I DO NOT CONSENT!!!!!" Yuri yelled back but Victor continued screaming his name anyways.

Yuri felt so violated. How dare this man, he didn't stop when he said he didn't consent.

He was so offended already, he already felt that he was getting raped, getting stripped bare of his freedom.

"THIS IS RAPE!!!!!" Yuri yelled as he ran outside the house.

Many compared Yuri with a triggered feminist, but when he heard about this he just replied with "At least I got DEEZ NUTZ HA!"

Normal people would find it lame that a world-class figure skater like him would shout out lame jokes, but it ironically attracted him a huge fan base, who were all feminists.

He was running and running.

He was so angry and triggered about his dad 'raping' him that he didn't notice a figure following him.

The figure behind him was actually one of his fans. She followed him when she heard someone shout "THIS IS RAPE!!!!!!" When she was taking her nightly doses of weed in her backyard. She may be high, but she knows that voice belonged to her idol, Yuri Plisetsky.

Some would think it was odd that an 18-year old feminist like her would fan girl over a smol 15-year old figure skater like Yuri, but she never cared since she was always high.

Yuri was running into the woods and the sun was already setting, but she still followed him anyways.

'Wait, what am I doing here?'  
'Following your idol of course.'  
'Where is my house?'  
'Oh it's down there, just take a- oh wait... Shit...'  
'Shit'

The high fangirl was having an existential crisis now, where is her house? Where did she com from? What is her sexuality?

All those thoughts piled up and up.

She couldn't take it anymore.

Soon she screamed to let out all of her triggered thoughts, which of course alerted the running skater.

His face turned back to look at her in shock.

Most people would freak out when someone finds out your stalking them, but instead this girl got aroused.

Yuri's face looked so beautiful under the moonlight, his soft looking skin and his pink lips made her go wild, plus the ass she was staring at when he was running made her mind go crazy with fantasies.

And luckily for her, the fantasies of her fucking him could actually come true.

Her idol was right there in front of her, and she just realized that she was still wearing her strap on.

Last night she went to a bar and a man told her that she was a bitch, so she fucked him and replied "Who's the bitch now?" With a wink.

It was weird that she forgot to take it off since last night, but it proved to be a blessing in disguise when she realized that she could pound Yuri senseless right now.

Upon realizing this she smirked at Yuri's scared face.

"You can't run now kitten..." She said with a devilish grin.

She continued to walk towards him in a eerie manner, it looked like she was emitting some sort of dark aura along with that grim smile on her face.

And the fact that it was almost pitch black in the forest didn't help.

And with this Yuri screamed.

"No one can hear you here kitten, and it's getting dark out."

She continued to walk towards the smol Russian, it was pitch black and Yuri can't see anything. The only thing he could sense was the crunching of leaves, getting louder every second.

It surprised him that the girl can still see in the dark, it might be a side effect of being high but who knows.

And now he could feel her hands on his waist trailing down to his ass.

Yuri was too scared to even scream at this point.

But before the girl was able to grip his ass, a loud sound played out of nowhere along with a bright light.

"SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME!!!!"

"Oh my fucking God."

And with the noise popped out an ogre. But it wasn't just any ogre, it was Shrek the ogre.

Shrek stomped over to the girl with his strong ogre legs and shouted "GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!!!"

When the girl didn't oblige right away he gripped her by the neck and muttered "It's all ogre now." Before flinging the girl into the distance.

But while all of this was happening, Yuri watched in awe.

Normal people would be scared to find an ogre popping out the woods all of a sudden, but Yuri wasn't, in fact he was in awe.

He gazed upon the ogres bulk body, imagining how that body would feel on top of him. And his large strong ogre hands that could easily open him up.

And unsurprisingly, Yuri got hard.

After the girl was flung away Shrek looked back at the boy that he had just saved.

The boy had struck him, like how he struck the girl he just flung away.

His face was that of an angel and the soft petite curves of his body didn't help with Shrek's arousal either.

It got worse when he found out the boy was having a boner right in front of him.Naturally he looked away embarrassed, but the bright red flush on his cheeks and unsure expression only added fuel to the fire.

And soon enough Shrek was sporting a boner himself, which formed a huge tent in his pants.

And when the boy noticed the boner he turned even more red, which Shrek found cute.

Before he had saved the boy Shrek was just an ogre who minded his own business in his swamp.

He didn't care for humans and whenever they trespassed into his swamp he would fling them away like what he had done with the girl just now.

But he didn't feel like flinging the smol boi away, despite the fact that he was a human. In fact, he felt drawn to him.

He felt he needed to do something.

And so without thinking, words flew out of his mouth.

"Want to go to my place?"

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
